Dratini & Me
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: No Ash and PIkachu here! Reshon a new pokemon trainer and her mysterious pokemon is taking center stage!
1. Dragon-type pokemon

Dratini & Me

By Dragon Trainer

Chapter one

Dragon- type pokemon

It begins in Cerulean during one of the worse storms every to hit the city. Reshon, a new pokemon trainer, was preparing for the beginning of her pokemon journey, as tonight her parents were given a farewell party for her journey tomorrow. 

It was raining meowths and growlithes outside, but many people stilled attended the party.

"Reshon, Reshon, open my gift next," wailed her younger sister, Reshonda. 

"O.k., I'll open it," answered Reshon. The package her sister handed her was a small round circular thing, and at first Reshon couldn't figure out what it was inside the pretty package. Suddenly the answer struck her; there was only one thing it could be. Reshon started to tear the wrapping apart as the item underneath was revealed. It was gold in color and had her initials on it, but there was no mistaken what the item was. It was Reshon's first pokeball, and she lovely hugged the ball to her chest. 

"Mom, is there anything in it?" she asked. 

"No Reshon, I'm afraid not," replied her Mother. 

"That O.k., there will be something inside it really soon," smiled Reshon." 

After Reshon had open all her presents she had received that night a total of ten pokeballs, a backpack, some clothing, and 2000 dollars in cash to start her journey with tomorrow. 

"Thanks everyone," Reshon squealed with joy," I promise that I will be the best pokemon trainer every." 

"O.k., Reshon," her father says," time for bed!" 

"But Daddddd....," started Reshon. 

"NO, buts you'll be getting an early start tomorrow." 

"O.k.," responded Reshon as she went slowly to her room.

Day 1...... Cerulean City 

The next day, Reshon began her pokemon journey early in the morning right before the sun rose in the sky. She hopped onto her bike and slowly petal away from her little house by the ocean. 

"I'm going for it," she thought," but first I have to go to Pallet to meet Professor Oaks." "Hmm, I wonder where that place is, and she suddenly pulled out a huge map out of nowhere." "I've need to go throu Mount Moon, and then make my way past Pewter City and Viridian City to get to Pallet Town." "That a really long way from heeeeee.......!" Reshon yelled as she went head over heels into the sand, bike and all. 

"Ouch, what happened," Reshon moaned as she pulled her head out of the sand. "Drat....," moaned a small voice behind her. Slowly, Reshon turned around to notice a small bump in the sand. 

"Huh, what is that?" She slowly crawled over to the bump, and began to quickly unearth the dirt on top of the bump. As she threw the dirt to the side in her digging she notice the sand was moving slightly and she start to dig deeper. Finally she had managed to uncover the badly hurt pokemon. 

"Poor little thing, it must had been hurt in the storm last night!" "I know, I'll take it to the Pokemon center, but it's a long way from here and it needs medical attention, now." "I got it," she exclaims as she grabs her golden pokeball from the belt around her waist," climb inside my pokeball, and I'll carry you there." She pushes the button to enlarge the pokeball and places it in front of the wounded pokemon. Slowly, the pokemon manages to crawl to the pokeball and push the button to vanish in a flash of red light as it was pulled inside the pokeball. 

"Now, I better hurry." She grabbed the pokeball, and then quickly reset her bike, and took off toward the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokemon Center, "Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy," Reshon yelled nearly out of breath. "I need help!" 

"Reshon, what is wrong?" 

"I...I found...I found a wounded pokemon on the beach!" 

"Reshon, where is it?" yelled Nurse Joy." 

Quickly, Reshon handed the golden pokeball to Nurse Joy," please help it," she panted. 

"Don't worry Reshon." "Chansey take this to the emergency room, now," Nurse Joy commended as she handed the pokeball to a cute pink pokemon with a nurse's hat on. 

"Reshon, wait here!"

An hour later, Nurse Joy returns looking very exhausted. "Reshon, it was touch and go for a while there, but your Dratini should be alright." 

"My Dratini?" questioned Reshon. 

"Yes, Dratini is a rare Dragon-type Pokemon that many people believed was extinct." "You are going to have to raise it properly." 

"No, that not it, Nurse Joy," responded Reshon," Dratini isn't my Pokemon." "I just found it on the beach, and.....!" 

"NO, ands or buts about it Reshon, since you saved it I doubt it will just swim away from you," replied Nurse Joy," and whether you was trying to or not you've just caught your first pokemon." "Now, it will need to stay over-night to recover, so you can either stay here for the night or go home and pick it up in the morning." "That is your choice, Ms. Reshon." and with these words Nurse Joy left the room leaving Reshon stun and speechless. Reshon kept hearing the words you've just caught your first pokemon in her head over and over. That night Reshon slept at the Pokemon Center.

__

...To be continued!


	2. Red Zone

****

Chapter 2

__

Red Zone

****

Day 2…. Cerulean City's Pokemon Center

Reshon, our heroine slowly begins to arouse to a nasty smell in the air. 

"Huh, what is that?" Slowly Reshon's eyes begin to focus on the room around her, and she noticed, for the first time, how incredible hot she is. Without thinking, Reshon instinctually calls out to Nurse Joy as she finally realizes that the **Pokemon Center is on fire**. Reshon then calls out three more times before the idea that Nurse Joy must have escaped the inferno while she was sleeping dawn on her, and just as she got ready to leave she hears a faint cry," Dratini." 

"Oh, no, Dratini must still be in here" Reshon cries as she charges into the heart of the flames in order to get to the backroom where all the pokemon are kept. Here she discovers not only her Dratini in the room outside its pokeball, but many other more seriously injured pokemon lying on the tables with glass casing around them. 

"Reshon," shouted Nurse Joy," grab some of those pokeballs and recall as many of the seriously injured pokemon as you can." 

Quickly, Reshon rush over to the shelves where all the pokeball was kept and began to help recall the injured pokemon back into their pokeballs. Meanwhile, Chansey (Nurse Joy's pokemon) would gather up all the pokeballs and place them down the chute to a neighboring Pokemon Center. But with all their hard work and effort they was still slowly losing the battle, as exhaustion and the smoke began to wear them down. 

"Nurse Joy, the smoke is getting worst," Reshon shouted. 

"I know, but we have twelve more pokemon to call back," Nurse Joy shouted back. 

"Where are they, I can't see them," answered after a few seconds of searching Reshon. 

"I know, just keep looking!" 

"Huh?" Reshon suddenly felt something rub against her leg. 

"Dratini!" 

"Dratini, do you know where the remaining pokemon are?" Reshon questioned it. 

"Drat, Dratini, Dra, ti, ni," it answers with a nod. 

"Good show me the way." 

Reshon guided by Dratini slowly made their way to the eleven remaining pokemon, but she could only recall six of the pokemon, which she sent to Nurse Joy though Dratini. Then Dratini returned with five more pokeballs and her golden one, so she proceeded to recall the last five pokemon and replaced her pokeball on her waist. Then Dratini guided her back to Nurse Joy with the five pokeball still in Reshon's hands, which they sent down the chute, but all of this had taken a lot of time and the building was ready to collapse. Now, they had to get out of the burning building, but how? They were very weak from the smoke and the fire blocked their path, completely. There seemed to be no escape as the roof gave way and Reshon, Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Dratini was swallowed up by the rubble and an a extremely intense light.

****

Day 3………

It began at Reshon's home as her parents receive a frightening phone call. "Mister, your daughter has had an accident, and is now at the Cerulean City hospital." So Reshon's parents hurried to the hospital fearing the worst, but upon their arrive they discovered thirty different pokemon at the hospital doors along with their trainers. Each waiting for news about their young heroine. Even Nurse Joy and Chansey were there waiting patiently for the results from the doctor. 

"What happen, Nurse Joy?" Reshon's Dad asked once he was within hearing range. 

"Sir, your daughter rescued a lot of these pokemon from the fire at the Pokemon Center last night, and some how she managed to get both me and Chansey out of the fire when the roof collapsed." 

"Accord to the fire-fighters, Reshon stagger out of the rubber with me while her pokemon, Dratini, dragged out Chansey." "Then she collapsed," replied lowly Nurse Joy. Reshon's father was speechless as the doctor slowly appeared. 

"Hello, everyone our patient is alright and will be wakening soon, but I would like for her parents to see her first," announced the Doctor. "Will Reshon's parents please follow me." So Reshon's parents follow the doctor to Reshon's room.

"Ohhh… my head," moaned Reshon as she slowly arose from the bed. "Huh, Mom, Dad, what are you doing here, and where my pokemon, Dratini?" "Your pokemon," answered the Doctor," is on your right on the desk." Reshon turns to see her golden pokeball lying on the desk. "As for where you are, your in a the Cerulean City hospital," continued the Doctor. 

"How, did I get here, and where is Nurse Joy and Chansey, and what about the PokeCenter, and .. and? 

"Whoa, Reshon one question at an time," declared the Doctor. "O.k., we'll start with Nurse Joy and Chansey." "They are both O.k, and are now waiting for you right now in the lounge area, and as for how you got here, well that is a long story!"

Meanwhile an hour later, in the lounge area the Pokemon Trainers were starting to get restless and one by one they was beginning to leave the hospital. Soon, there was only two people remainding, one was Nurse Joy and her pokemon, Chansey, while the other was Norman and his pokemon Marril. Marril was a weird looking pokemon that like most water-type was blue and sort of looked like of pikachu. 

"Marril, Marril," the blue mouse-type pokemon said as it turns to its trainer Norman. 

"Yeah, I hope she is alright, too," replied Norman as he rubs its head. Suddenly, Marril's ears began to twitch. "Marr, Marril," it squeaked as the Doctor made his way into the room with a little girl at his heel! 

"Hello, Nurse Joy, Chansey glad to see you made it alright," said the ebony-hair girl. 

"It good to see you are alright as well, Reshon," greeted Nurse Joy, while her pokemon Chansey yelled," Chansey, Chansey." The girl's brown eyes was shinning with joy and it was then that the girl was revealed to have light -brown skin as she shook Nurse Joy's hand. 

Suddenly, they was interrupted by a boy with a Marril by his side," Excuse me, did I just hear Nurse Joy call you, Reshon?" 

"Yes, that's my name," the dark hair girl answered. 

"Well, then my name is Norman Jr., and I'm a water and bug-type pokemon expert." "Thank you, for rescuing Marril, she was my first pokemon." "I got her from Professor Aqualine, the world's leading water pokemon expert!" 

"Well, hi, Norman." "You already know my name, and I'm going to be the world's best pokemon trainer," Reshon replied pridely," but first I've got to go see Professor Oak." 

"Ha, that old geezer," laughed Norman," If I was you I would go see Professor Aqualine to get my first pokemon." 

"But, I already got my first pokemon," Reshon replied, " besides Professor Oak is the world's greatest Pokemon expert." 

"You mean was," corrected Norman," but if you want to go to Pallet Town, I guess I could take you as thanks for saving Marril." 

"Great," Reshon replied happily," but I have to wait for the Doctor to release me." Reshon looked up at the doctor hopefully. 

"O.K, I will release you tomorrow, but for now it time for you to get some rest," answered the Docter." Reshon quickly rushed to her room only stopping long enough to say good-bye to Nurse Joy and Chansey, and to tell Norman when to pick her up tomorrow. As Norman was leaving the hospital, he looked back over his shoulder and wondered exactly what have he gotten himself into.

…To be continued!


	3. Up, Up, and Away

Chapter 3

Up, Up, and Away

Day 4………. Cerulean City Hospital

The next day at the Cerulean Hospital after the doctor had given Reshon the O.K. to leave and continue her journey. Reshon and Norman met at 5 a.m. to fly Reshon to Pallet Town to meet Professor Oak. For Reshon this was to be the first time in her entire life to every leave her hometown, Cerulean City. 

"O.k., Norman I'm ready to go," Reshon giggled with joy. 

"Dratini, Dratini, Drat, ni, tini," squealed her pokemon inside her backpack. 

"Oh, no, wait a minute, Reshon, you can't let your pokemon ride like that." Norman yelled," What would happen if we hit an air pocket are something?" 

"Don't worry, Dratini, won't fall out of my backpack." "She is really smart, and she knows how to hold on really tight." 

"Maybe so Reshon, but what if the pokemon you're riding on can't handle both you and Dratini's weight at the same time," questioned Norman with a grin. 

"That doesn't make sense, all flying type pokemon should be able to hand both me and Dratini's weight easily." 

"Are you sure about that?" "Go Breeze, and Flutter," Norman yelled as he throw out two pokeballs. Instantly after Norman released the twin pokeballs they both busts open in mid-air and released two red-beams of light. 

"Be-free," shouted the twin pokemon, as the two pokeballs returned to Norman's hand. 

"Do you think my two Butterfree can handle both of your weights?" 

Reshon looked at the two butterfree. The first one worn a necklace around it's neck and was a cute purple color, while the other one was a dark blue with a black scarf around it's neck. 

"So, Reshon, what do you say?" "I say, I'm not sure if those pokemon could handle Dratini's weight alone," Reshon remarks with a very serious tone. 

"Hah, don't let their size fool you, Reshon," beamed Norman," my Butterfree are really strong." 

"O.k., if you say so," Reshon said reluctantly as she called back a not so happy Dratini, and approached the purple butterfree. 

"Reshon, just have my butterfree lay on it's belly and carefully set both of your feet on it's back," instructed Norman," and be carefully not to step on it's wings." Reshon carefully followed his instruction and off they flew. Reshon was riding on the purple butterfree, while Norman was riding on the blue butterfree, and they were both heading for Pallet Town and Professor Oak. 

Meanwhile, a little bit above them, someone or something was watching the pair as they flew away with bad intention in mind for the both of them. But for now, it was content with only watching the duo and waiting.

Day 4………..10:00a.m at Pallet Town

"Yes, we finally made it," shouted Norman to a very exhausted Reshon. Reshon, who had spent this entire trip trying her best to not fall off the Butterfree, yelled back," Thank goodness!" "If I have to stand on this Butterfree's back another minute; I swear you would of have to scrape me off the ground." 

Norman began to laugh," You're not out of the woods yet!" "I can't wait to see you land." "Take us down, Breeze and Flutter, and with these words both butterfree started to descend toward the ground." 

Reshon who was barely able to stay on when they were flying striaght wasn't prepared for when the butterfree back winged when they was inches from the ground. She slipped off of the butterfree and hit her bottom on the ground really hard. 

"Ouch, you could of warned me," she hissed as Norman leaned forward so not to lose his balance on the butterfree and gracefully leaped off the butterfree's back to the grass. "Maybe you should've asked," he mockly replied. 

"O.k, I have had enough!" Reshon yelled," you and me a pokemon battle, now!" 

"Fine, you're going to lose," Norman replied cockly," I bet you don't even know a single one of your Dratini's moves!" 

"Shut up, and call out your pokemon," sneered Reshon. 

"O.k, Flutter, Breeze return," commanded Norman as he sucked his two butterfree back inside their pokeballs," I choose you Marril!" Norman threw out his pokeball, which opened to reveal a blue pokemon that looked like an overweight pikachu with a bubble on it's tail. 

"Dratini," Reshon yelled as she threw out her golden pokeball," I choose you!" Suddenly, the black serpent like creature appeared by her side. 

"Oh, before this battle begins I want you to know one thing, Reshon," smiled Norman," normally Dratini are blue not black." 

Reshon looked down at her Dratini, and yelled," So what?" 

"That means your Dratini is a freak of nature," he laughed. 

"That enough, " Reshon was fuming now," Dratini use your wrap attack." The small black pokemon immediately jumped at the water rat, and wrap it serpent like body around it and began to squeeze the living daylights out of it. 

"Huh, it seems that you do know at least one of its moves," remarked Norman," Marril, use Body Slam." Marril jump high into the air with Dratini still wrap around its body. Its plan was to smash Dratini into the ground below, but just as it was about to hit the ground; the pokemon around it vanished. Marril hit the ground with its belly and quickly bounded back up look around confused. That when its trainer Norman yelled loudly," Look out!" But the warning was too late and Marril was slam in the back by Dratini. The force of the blow sent Marril right into a tree ending the battle. 

"How in the world?" "Dratini don't learn teleport normally, unless you used a TM on it," Norman said looking shock. 

"Nope, my freak learned that all by herself without the use of a TM," smiled Reshon," isn't that right, Dratini?" "Dratini," it declared with pride. 

"And you knew it's moves, I thought you said you just got it," stammered Norman.

"Well, that's my little secret, Norman." "So, where is Professor Oak's place," she asked? Norman turns and points to a building beside her and then heads to his pokemon's side. "Thanks a lot, Norman," she yells and then hurries inside the building with Dratini crawling beside her. 

"Marril, that girl is something else," Norman says as he pats his pokemon on the head, and then recalls it. "Reshon, wait for me," he cries as he follow her.

…To be continue!


	4. One new friend and two new foes

Chapter 4

One new friend, and Two new foes!

Day 4… Professor Oaks' house

It begins as Reshon rushed into the home of Professor Oak, with Dratini and Norman right behind her. 

"Professor, Professor Oak, where are you?" Reshon yelled as she past by the first and second rooms. 

Her pokemon Dratini mimic her cries," Dratini, Drat, tini?" as it also shot past the first and second rooms. By this time, the amazing trio had become a duo, as Reshon and Dratini had gone so fast that Norman had lost both of them and his way in the maze of computers and books. 

"Reshon, Dratini, where are you?" Norman yelled as he past the same row of books for the third time.

Meanwhile Reshon and Dratini had finally reached the third and last room in the house. Dratini was rushing behind Reshon when she suddenly came to a screeching halt in the middle of the room, and this cause Dratini to ram her nose into the back of Reshon's leg. 

"Dratini," it yelled loudly at Reshon. 

"I'm sorry Dratini," Reshon replied as she reached around and grabbed the small dragon-type pokemon," but look!" Reshon then pointed to a table with a single pokeball on it. 

"Dratini, Drat-ti-ni," her pokemon sung. 

"NO, Dratini, that is not a new friend for you." "That pokeball must belong to someone else," Reshon scold her pokemon. "Come on lets go," just as Reshon turn to leave a strange object flew by her face and stuck into the nearby wall. Dratini began to growl angrily," Dratttttttt!" 

That was when a girl appears behind Reshon with a strange looking pokemon beside her. Reshon turned to face them, and the pokemon beside the girl step in front of her. Now Reshon could see the pokemon clearly. It was green all over with dark green spots, and had a huge bulb on its back. Unlike her Dratini, it had four legs and a good size mouth with two beautiful brown eyes above it. It holler loudly," Bulbasaur," and then slide a little more over until it was completely in front of the girl. 

Then the girl spoke," Hello, pokemon thief, if you want to steal that pokemon on the table you'll have to defeat Clover and me here," the girl said as she pointed to her pokemon and laughed. 

Reshon, not the one to be laugh at, got mad, and yelled back," fine it's a deal, but for the records I'm not a pokemon thief, and even if I was there is no way you could stop me!" 

"Quit talking, and let the pokemon battle begin," the girl replied arrogantly. 

"Dratini, lets teach this girl a lesson, "Reshon yelled as Dratini leaped from her arms onto the floor. 

"Huh, we will see, Clover, tackle attack," She yelled pointing to Dratini. Instantly the pokemon began to charge toward Dratini, and just when it was going to ram headfirst into Dratini, it disappeared from being right in front of it. This causes Clover to ram into one of the bookcases knocking down all of the books. Dratini reappear unharmed right on the table with the pokeball. 

"Dratini, lets finish this," Reshon yelled excitedly as the strange pokemon struggled out from underneath the books," Use your Hyperbeam attack now!" Suddenly, her Dratini began to give off a reddish glow as it started to gather energy from the surrounding area. 

"Clover use your Leech Seed Attack to stop it," the girl yelled, but it was too late. Just as Clover sent out a small seed from the bulb on its back towards Dratini, Dratini stop charging up and shot a beam of energy through its mouth toward Clover. The beam swallowed up both Clover and its attack, and knocked a huge hole in the wall behind them. Soon, the beam disappeared to leave the sight of a Clover lying on its side. Reshon had won an easy victory over that girl and her pokemon. 

"Way to go, Dratini," Reshon yelled as she gather up her exhausted pokemon, and then grabbed the pokeball to the other girl's dismay. 

"Well, done young lady," someone applauded behind her. Reshon quickly whirled around to face an old man who looked to be in his 50s'. He had gray hair on his head with two streaks of pure white on both sides of his hair, and he was wearing a white uniform and had a pipe in his hand. "Hello, I'm Professor Oak," the man announced as he beamed down at Reshon," and you are?" 

"I'm Reshon Wallace," Reshon responded," from Cerulean City." 

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks," the Professor said looking at Reshon with amazement! "But, with your Dratini, I can understand how you got here so fast." 

"No, Professor, I didn't surf over here," Reshon said when she got what the Professor was implying. "A boy name Norman flew us here on his butterfree." 

"On, his BUTTERFREE!" Professor Oak repeated looking shocked. 

"Uh-huh, but we separated after he called Dratini a freak," Reshon replied angrily. 

Then for the first time since the battle the Professor took a good look at Reshon's Dratini and exclaim," That is strange!" "It is black everywhere it should be blue." "Wow, Reshon follow me to my lab quickly," the Professor summoned her. 

"Professor what about me," the other girl wailed! 

The Professor turned and looked angrily at her," You shouldn't have use your pokemon in a bet!" "What if that had been someone from Team Rocket?" "Your pokemon right now would had been in a awful mess." Team Rocket is known for doing terrible experiment on Pokemon, and you would have just sent it to its doom!" "So in my opinion, you don't deserve to have this pokemon back." "Now, go take your Bulbasaur to the Pokemon Center, Rachael." Then Professor Oak and Reshon walked into the next room leaving an enraged Rachael on the ground with her Bulbasaur. 

"She'll pay for this Clover," Rachael growled to herself," She will pay dearly for embarrassing me in front of the Professor, and for taking my Pokemon." "This I swear," and with these words she recalled her pokemon and headed out of the room toward the exit.

Meanwhile, Norman was still looking for Reshon inside the maze of computers and books. "Man, this is getting me nowhere fast," Norman announced as he sat down on some books. "How am I every going to find her now?" Suddenly an idea came to him," Venonat, I choose you," Norman shouted as he pushed the button on the pokeball to enlarge it and hurled it across the room. Where just before it hit the wall, it split open to unleash a reddish light that materialized into a purple pokemon that looked like a small hairball with two red eyes, two antennas, and arms, and feet sticking out of it. It had a mouth that looked like it belonged to a bug, but its feet and legs reminds you more of a rabbit's. This bug-type pokemon is well known for its excellent radar-eyes, which can find its way through the thickest mist. "Venonat, lead me to Reshon," he commanded as the pokemon looked up at him. Then the duo was off.

Meanwhile, Reshon and Dratini were in the Professor Lab. Here Professor Oak began to run some tests on the black Dratini, and after an hour came to this conclusion. "Your Dratini is both an psychic and a dragon-type pokemon, which mean that you, Reshon, have discovered a rare new type of pokemon!" " So Reshon, what do you want to call it," Professor Oak asked. 

"How about Black Dratini," Reshon answered without any kind of emotion. 

"That is a great name for it," the Professor beamed back proudly. 

"Good, now I got a question, Prof. Oak, what kind of pokemon was that girl Rachel battling with?" "You called it a bulbasaur and she called it a Clover, which one is it?" The Professor began to laugh," It's a pokemon called Bulbasaur, but the girl named it Clover," the Professor managed to say between laughter. 

"Oh, so I could give my Dratini, and my new pokemon Growlithe a name, Huh, Professor!" 

"Sure, Reshon any name you want," the Professor managed to squeak between his laughing fits. His laughing was beginning to annoy Reshon, but some how she managed to control her temper, until he finally stop. Then Reshon got up to leave him. "NO, Reshon wait!" Professor called. "Here take this with you, and then he handed Reshon a pokedex." "This should help you tell the difference between a pokemon's name and species," the Professor giggled," and help you to become a Pokemon Master, also. "You just simple point your pokedex at the pokemon and your pokedex should tell you some important information on that pokemon." "Now, go ahead and point it at your Black Dratini," the Professor commanded." 

Reshon pointed it at her Dratini still curled up in her arms and a female voice replied," Black Dratini, nothing is really known about this pokemon other than that it is an mixture of an dragon and psychic type pokemon." 

"Wow, how did it know that Prof. Oak?" shouted Reshon in amazement. 

"Easy, I just program that into it while I was conducting tests on your Dratini," answered the Professor. "Now, I must ask you the same favor as I had asked many other trainers." "Will you go around the world and try your best to complete your pokedex, so that I will have a record of all the pokemon in the world." "Will you try to do this for me, Reshon?" 

"Sure Professor, I'll try," Reshon answered and then Reshon place her now sleeping Dratini on the table, and then recalled it. "Good-bye, Prof. Oak," she cried as she rushed out of the Lab with her new pokemon Growlithe, and the newly discovered pokemon Black Dratini at her side. On the way out Reshon ran into Norman and his Venonat. "Oh, hello Norman," Reshon smiled! 

"Hi, Reshon, I decided that I want to go with you on your Pokemon Journey," he blushed," and someday I would like to have a rematch with you." 

"Thats fine with me," Reshon smiled," but you're going to lose again." And so the two left Professor Oak's house together with Venonat, which Norman recalled after they got out. 

And so, the adventure of a lifetime began that day for the two companions and friends. Together Reshon capture many different types of pokemon and made many different friends along the way. But these new friends never overshadowed her old friend, because for better or worse it will always be just Dratini & Me.

The End


End file.
